The Faction Games
by gab1331
Summary: This is what would happen if The Hunger Games and Divergent crossed over. enjoy :)


The Faction Games

By: Gabrielle

Based on the series by Veronica Roth- Divergent

Based on the series by Suzanne Collings- The Hunger Games

This is after insurgent before allegiant. And after the 1st The hunger games books

Part 1: The choice:

Chapter 1

Tris's pov:

The shouting has stopped and is now resumed by tense whispers from Evelyn, Tori, and the other leaders. I lean against Tobias for support. Tonight has been a whirlwind, after seeing the video proof of life outside the fence things have gone crazy. I see that someone has pulled out a history textbook. I wonder how that will help their decision of what to do.

I lean over and whisper to Tobias "what do you think they're going to do?"

He takes a moment before responding "I really have no idea." This cannot be good, if Tobias doesn't know what going on, we have no hope of finding out.

Finally Evelyn speaks up "in light of recent events we have decided to contact the people beyond the fence." Everyone is in shocked silence; no one has ever tried to contact the outside of the fence before. "Tori, myself, and…. she pauses before announcing the last person, Tobias you will also be in attendance when we go to meet with a leader of the country outside the fence. We will leave for the meeting momentarily all of the trials will be put on hold until our return."

A small cheer rises inside me. Outside the fence! Just the thought sends an excited shiver down my spine! I guess I will just have to wait and see. As Tobias rises to go with Evelyn and Tori I give him a quick kiss and then he's gone. I lean over and talk in an excited whisper to Christina and Uriah. We talk about all the possibilities of outside the fence.

"It's probably a huge carnival" Uriah jokes.

"Or a beach" Christina says

"Or just a city" I say instantly I know I killed the moment but "I mean come on guys do you really think its perfect land outside the fence?"

"Maybe it's a magical city" Uriah says.

"Uriah, if it was a magical city I think they would have come saved us by now" I tell him.

"Whatever" Uriah pretends not to care but I know I just squashed whatever fantasy land was there. Way to go Tris. Hours pass as we wait for the return of Tori, Tobias, and Evelyn. Some factionless cook up dinner and we all shove it own. Eating satisfies a nervous stomach, but not for long. Not too long after dinner is cleaned up my nails are bitten to a pulp. Then finally we hear a train horn and the crunch of glass as people approach. We all hold our breath as Tori, Tobias, and Evelyn reenter, but with another man.

Evelyn begins to talk "we have met with the leader of the nation outside the fence. This nation is Panam which is ruled by the lovely President Snow". I shiver at his name something about him reminds me of Marcus and that's never good. "now I know that even though the fight is over President Snow reminded us that no one shall be forgiven till we promise that we shall never do this again." She nods as President Snow steps forward. "My country every year holds an annual Hunger Games to remind them never to up rise again. I suggested the same thing to your leaders and two out of three agreed." I shoot Tobias a look I know he was the one who said no. President Snow continues "It has been decreed that this year each faction will offer up in tribute 4 young men and women between the ages of 13-20 for the honor of representing there faction I the first ever Faction Games.

Oh god oh god. I look at Tobias, then to Christina and Uriah no way are they planning to send children to die, are they, would they? "Why would you vote yes?" I mouth to Tori.

"It had to be done" she replies. With that Evelyn steps up the choosing ceremony will be held tomorrow."

"Good luck. President Snow announces. And may the odds be ever in your favor."

Tobias comes and sits with Christina, Uriah, and I after minutes of silence I say "The odds are NEVER in our favor." They all nod in agreement. All that's left to do is lay down and wonder what tomorrow will bring.


End file.
